sudekifandomcom-20200213-history
Shadani Tribe
The Shadani Tribe are an ancient tribe of anthropomorphs who live in Shadani-Mo in the far south of Haskilia. Their people pay tribute to the champion Mo and erected the Temple of Mo in his honour. All members and descendants of the tribe are anthropomorths; half human, half animal. Tribe Members * The Great Cat Mo '''was one of Tetsu's four champions of old (see extended article). * '''Malik '''is a Shadani Elder who took Buki in as an orphan when her parents died of plague. No-one may attempt the Trials of Mo without his permission. * '''Mafu '''is a Shadani Elder who wishes to inspire the younger generation to become warriors of the Shadani tribe. He rallies Buki to help him inspire the young to fight. * '''Queen Ghara the spider. She and her offspring reside in the Temple of Mo. * Buki '''is a nineteen-year-old female warrior and the successor of Mo (see extended article). * '''Emyn Sunn is an anthropomorpic cat who relocated to New Brightwater with her partner during the fighting in the Temple. She continues to work from her tent as a herbalist. * Pipal '''is a Shadani warrior. * '''Akryl '''is a Shadani warrior. * '''Haplan '''is an aged Shadani warrior and a survivor of the tribe plague. * '''Lamper '''is a child who holds the record for the fastest completion of the Bell Ringing Challenge. * '''Opal '''uses incense to restore the spiritual power of all who visit. She gives away several bottles of Healing Ointment to aid you before the fight in the temple, and later requests that Balum's Staff is given to Hexam in the Realm of Shadows. Hexam rewards you for its safe arrival with an Orb of Sanctuary. * '''Balum '''is Opal's son. * '''Tamista '''is the tribe cook who feeds the warriors who are fighting in the temple. She asks you to gather 3 Spider Ducts for her soup, and gives away 3 Luster Wines as a thank you gift. * '''Miko '''is an anthropomorphic rabbit and flees from Shadani-Mo with her children '''Rast and Koof. The family return to Shadani-Mo after the fighting at the temple is over. * '''Nikini '''rents out space in her hut for vistors of Shadani-Mo to rest. * '''Raku-Li Bual '''is the tribe blacksmith. History The Shadani people look up to and revere the Great Cat Mo, who was a powerful shaman and one of Tetsu's four champions in his ancient battle against Heigou. They erected the Temple of Mo on and beneath Mount Lore, just uphill from their tribe's settlement. This temple housed the tribe's mystic Shadani Crystal, which was coveted by the Queen of Illumina and her chief science officer Elco for its power. The crystal was guarded by Queen Ghara, an enormous and sentient spider who resided within the depths of the temple with her spider offspring. About a decade earlier, a great plague swept through the tribe and many of the older Shadani members were killed. Buki's parents were among the dead, and she was taken in my the elder Malik. In recent times, the Temple of Mo was besieged by Light Spawn creatures or Arconite. The invasion of these creatures gradually drove Queen Ghara to the brink of madness, and she and her offspring began to attack the Shadani people. Many warriors attempted to clear their temple of the invading Arconite creatures and many lost their lives. The Shadani tribe's plea for assistance from Illumina was ignored until Elco revealed to the Queen that he required their crystal to power his towers. Buki was sent to Illumina castle to negotiate on behalf of the Shadani tribe. She rejected their request on the grounds that the Shadani Crystal is sacred and cannot be moved. Buki also refused them on the grounds that their plea for help had previously been ignored and the Shadani people no longer viewed the people of Illumina as allies. Due to the rate of fatality at the temple, many members of the Shadani tribe fled. Housing was abandoned, and anthropomorths made their way through the Illumina Countryside in large numbers. Many settled as refugees in tents on the outskirts of New Brightwater. In a bid to improve relations with the tribe and persuade Buki to forfeit the crystal, the Queen sends Elco and Tal to Shadani-Mo with Buki. They are to join the fight and clear the temple of the invading Light Spawn. The Queen's own daughter Ailish secretly follows Buki, Elco, and Tal through the countryside and arrives at Shadani-Mo to aid their efforts. The four fight their way into the depths of the temple, where Buki decides to kill Queen Ghara as an act of mercy. Later, Buki finally relents and allows Elco to take the Shadani Tribe's crystal back to Illumina. She does so on the strict condition that the Shadani Crystal will always remain the property of the Shadani people. When the Light Spawn are eliminated after the unity of the two worlds, the Shadani people have access to the Temple of Mo once more. Category:Story Category:Images Wanted